


ДаблТри Хилтон

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Неманья делает всё тайное явным.
Relationships: Rio Ferdinand/Nemanja Vidić
Series: АПЛ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Kudos: 6





	ДаблТри Хилтон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест.

— Смоемся из отеля и посидим в пабе? — спросил Неманья, стаскивая грязные, в травяных разводах шорты.

Рио на мгновение завис, вылезая из футболки, — так обычно делают люди, которых приглашают туда, куда они не хотят, поэтому быстро прокручивают в голове отговорки. 

— Я... — сказал Рио, когда пауза слишком затянулась и нужно уже было выныривать из ворота. — Эээ... — Рио наконец показался на свет и взглянул на Неманью. — У меня дела.

Взгляд его был настолько прямой и открытый, что поверить ему мог только дурак. А Неманья дураком не был.

— Ясно. Нет так нет. — Неманье самому было очень сложно не отвести глаза, как любому лжецу.

Он не стал спрашивать, какие дела могли появиться у Рио после вечернего матча и как у него сил хватает ноги таскать, чтобы с этими делами справиться, — больше для того, чтобы не заставлять его выдумывать новую небылицу: сразу после игры, по всему было видно, соображал он туго.

Неманья и сам знал, что за дела могли появиться сегодня у Рио после встречи с синими в Лондоне на «Стэмфорд Бридж», — такие же, как после встречи с ними в Манчестере на «Олд Траффорд». Разница была небольшая, за исключением того, что там эти дела решались в отеле «Дакота Манчестер», а здесь — в «ДаблТри Хилтон», расположенном не так далеко от стадиона. Выследить было легко: они всегда снимали самую дорогую комнату в лучшем отеле города или района и всегда одном и том же. Наглость доходила до того, что они никогда не скрывались: сидели в лобби-баре около часа, попивали вино и молчали, едва дотрагиваясь друг до друга пальцами или носками обуви, словно это и было прелюдией, а после поднимались в номер. Вели они себя настолько открыто, что на них никто не обращал внимания, будто они оставались для всех невидимками.

Для всех — но не для Неманьи.

Он увидел их сразу: как обычно, с бокалами вина и безмолвными прикосновениями. Именно в этот момент Неманья понял, как ему всё это до чёртиков надоело. Осточертело дрочить в туалетах отелей, расположение кабинок в которых он знал наизусть, — из его спермы, забрызгавшей там стены, можно было бы вывести в пробирках целую футбольную команду со скамейкой запасных. Осточертело возвращаться в комнату, которую он делил с Рио, и притворяться, что спит, когда тихо открывалась дверь и Рио на цыпочках пробирался к своей кровати, распространяя аромат чужого парфюма, от которого член тут же упирался в ткань трусов. Но больше всего осточертело делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Поэтому Неманья сразу от двери отеля направился к столику, где сидели эти двое, с грохотом отодвинул стул, уселся, широко улыбнувшись, проговорил, кивая сначала одному, а потом другому:

— Привет, Рио! Привет, Нандо! — и, повернувшись к подошедшему официанту, сказал: — Бокал такого же вина, пожалуйста!

Собственно, и без вина Неманье было уже хорошо: адреналин, вместо спиртного, ударил сразу в двух направлениях — в голову и в пах — и тут же растёкся клубами. Он откинулся на спинку стула и взглянул на парочку, сидящую перед ним.

— Привет, Неманья! — отозвался Торрес, кривя уголок губ. Происходящее его забавляло.

— Ну и что это за балаган? — спросил Рио.

Внешне он был спокоен, но Неманья видел, как раздуваются его ноздри, — верный признак того, что можно в любой момент получить в морду — и даже то, что они сейчас находятся в фешенебельном отеле, его не остановит. Но Неманье было на это наплевать.

— Балаган — это твой гарем из десяти любовниц, про которых кричат все газеты, и одного любовника, про которого они пока не знают, — кивнул Неманья на Торреса. — А я просто зашёл поздороваться.

— Любовника? — переспросил Рио, опешив, а Торрес вскинул брови и, хмыкнув, покивал головой, скривившись, мол, надо же, а ведь действительно.

— Полагаю, когда ты периодически ебёшь одного и того же мужика, можно его так назвать, как вы думаете? — спросил Неманья официанта, ставящего на стол бокал с вином. 

— Возможно, — ответил официант. — Его так можно назвать и в том случае, если этот мужик периодически ебёт тебя, я полагаю.

Дежурно улыбнувшись, официант отошёл к стойке, а Неманья уставился на Рио. Торрес же, пригубив бокал, с интересом переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ну, что? — раздражённо сказал Рио.

— Ничего, — проговорил Неманья и взглянул на Торреса. 

Тот, отпив, вертел за ножку бокал на столе и смотрел на Неманью, не отводя глаз. Его нижняя губа блестела багряным следом от вина, и Неманья сглотнул, борясь с желанием наклониться и слизнуть его. Если бы Торрес _Нандо_ пил, запрокинув голову, из бокала, который Неманья держал сам, потому что связал ему руки за спиной, то капли стекали бы по подбородку, шее, сворачивались бы в ямке между ключицами и, переполняя её, устремлялись по груди к пупку, расползаясь по ткани трусов. И Неманья ловил бы их языком, сначала нащупывая сквозь ткань рельеф головки, а после взбираясь вверх, щекоча «блядскую дорожку», проходясь под рёбрами и перекатывая между пальцами соски, подбираясь через гладкую кожу шеи и выбритого подбородка к терпким от вина губам и растворяясь в его испанском вкусе во рту. А потом Неманья вздёрнул бы со стула эту шлюху _Нандо_ , распластал на столе, уткнув носом в столешницу, наскоро стащив брюки — свои и его, — плюнул бы на ладонь и, размазав слюну по члену, вошёл бы сразу на всю длину и вбивался бы, слушая мольбы и стоны и выкручивая связанные запястья, пока не оргазм не отшиб ему последний разум, оставив одну мысль: «Я взял его...» 

Неманья вцепился пальцами в столешницу, судорожно вдохнув через нос. 

— Вида, блядь... — тихим злым голосом сказал Рио. — Ну не здесь же...

— Ладно, девочки, — поднялся с места Торрес, делая знак официанту. — Не буду вам мешать. Я заплачу за себя сегодня сам, Рио.

Рио допил вино, провожая его взглядом, и тоже встал.

— Пойдём, — кивнул он Неманье, бросая на стол деньги за двоих. — Наш номер на шестом этаже.

В лифте они ехали молча, по разным углам и не глядя друг на друга. Рио вообще посмотрел впервые на Неманью после того, как Торрес скрылся за дверью, только тогда, когда тот уселся на кровать и закрыл лицо ладонями. Рио стал перед ним, возвышаясь во весь свой рост, и, засунув руки в карманы, спросил, не повышая голоса:

— Вида, какого хера?.. 

Неманья молчал, не отнимая ладоней. Больше всего ему хотелось залезть под одеяло прямо так — в одежде, ботинках, — накрыться с головой и ничего не чувствовать.

— Нет, я понимаю... — продолжил Рио, говоря тише и тише, и его низкий голос без эмоций всё больше напоминал затишье перед бурей. — И я даже пытался помочь... Ещё тогда... — За ладонями мелькнул номер с зеркальным потолком. Неманья втянул голову в плечи. — Но я думал... Это только на поле... Я не знал... И я по-прежнему могу понять... Но, блядь, это уже начинает просто бесить... 

Неманья прижал ладони так, что на их внутренней стороне вполне мог остаться оттиск его лица, посиди он так две минуты, но Рио, выдернув руки из карманов, схватил его за запястья, рывком отбросил эту ширму в стороны и, сжав пальцами подбородок, дёрнул лицо вверх, вперившись в глаза.

— Отвечай... — Рио перешёл на громкий шёпот. — Ты что, на самом деле плывёшь от одного его имени, как течная сучка?

— Да... — выдохнул Неманья. После того, как это признание из него вырвалось, стало настолько легче, что он повторил: — Да. — И ещё громче, почти выкрикивая: — Да!

Рио отпустил его, покачал головой, ухмыляясь, и, размахнувшись, вмазал Неманье тыльной стороной ладони. Тот только зажмурился, охнув, облизнул губы, почувствовав металлический привкус, и, открыв глаза и не отводя взгляда от карих, переполненных злостью глаз, стащил с плеч куртку и бросил её на пол. Следом отправилась стянутая футболка. Рио молча наблюдал, пока Неманья не звякнул застёжкой ремня на брюках. 

— Сука... — прошептал Рио, толкнул Неманью на постель, опершись коленом о кровать, освободил его от ботинок, носков, вытряхнул из брюк и рывком сдёрнул трусы, задевая торчащий член и не обращая внимания на вырвавшийся полустон: ткань прошлась по чувствительной коже головки, и Неманья закусил ещё кровоточащую губу.

Рио пошарил в карманах пиджака, достал оттуда тюбик, бросил на постель, застревая в рукавах, снял пиджак, оставшись в рубашке и брюках, и вжикнул замком ширинки.

— Часто на нас дрочил?.. — спросил Рио, разводя коленом ноги Неманьи и выдавливая на ладонь смазку.

— Да... — простонал Неманья, чувствуя вторгшиеся в него влажные пальцы и подаваясь к ним навстречу.

— Представлял себя... на моём... месте? — наклонился к его уху Рио, едва сдерживая дыхание.

— Да... — Неманья вцепился ему в плечи, сжимая шёлковую ткань белоснежной рубашки, ощущая, как пальцы растягивают его, нащупывая чувствительную точку, и когда они добрались до неё и с силой нажали, Неманья вскинулся, выкрикнув ещё раз: — Да! О госп... да!

— Ладно... — срывающимся голосом произнёс Рио, убирая руку и входя в него толчками. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали?.. Отлично... Так, чтоб яйца шлёпали... Чтоб, блядь... дрочить на испанских шлюх... всякая охота отпала... 

Неманья только кивал, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша сквозь зубы. Было больно, но он впустил в себя Рио сразу, скрестив ноги на пояснице, чувствуя знакомый по раздевалке запах пота, пропитывающий шёлк. У них никогда не было близости, и Неманья никогда не стремился к этому, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Запах знакомого парфюма всё ещё щекотал ноздри, перед глазами кривились губы со следами вина, и Неманья, отдаваясь, царапал прилипшую к телу рубашку, выстанывая имя, ласкающее своей сладостью язык:

— Нандо... Нандо... Нан... до...

За то время, что Неманья скрывал его от себя, этого имени в нём скопилось столько, что Неманья начал им захлёбываться, повторяя то шёпотом, то переходя на крик. 

— Если бы ты знал... какой он на вкус... — вбивался в него Рио, выдыхая в ухо: — Как он меня... затрахивал... И как сам извивается... подо мной... А какие звуки издаёт... когда его распаляешь... Тебе и не снилось... Что там твоя... ох... дрочка... на спор... под зеркальным... блядь... потолком...

Шёлковая ткань тёрлась о член Неманьи, заставляя корчится и оттягивать Рио от себя за ворот рубашки. Рио сам был на грани, но держался, хотя говорить ему с каждым толчком было всё труднее, но он не останавливался, оттягивая оргазм:

— Представь... как он кончает в тебя... ох, твою ж... и тянет... своим блядским... голосом... — Он попытался воспроизвести испанский акцент: — Не... Нема... ньяяя...

Получилось плохо, но Неманье этого хватило — он задохнулся стоном и, выкрикнув:

— Бля... дь!.. Нан... до!.. — кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Рио тоже в этот момент сорвался, зарычал, кровать заходила ходуном, и Неманье пришлось упереться ладонями в стену, чтобы под таким напором не разбить себе о неё голову и не свернуть шею.

Переведя дух, Рио сполз с Неманьи и растянулся рядом. Несколько минут они молчали.

— А тебя он называл когда-нибудь по имени, когда вы... — хрипло спросил Неманья. 

— Никогда, — ответил Рио, глядя в потолок, обычный, белый. — Мы вообще не разговаривали. Он сразу уходил. Мы ни разу не проснулись в одной постели.

— А ты его называл? — повернул к нему голову Неманья.

— Нет, — сказал Рио. — Никогда.

— Почему?

Рио задумался.

— Наверное, — наконец произнёс он, — для этого недостаточно быть любовниками. Блядь... — принюхался он к рубашке. — Надеюсь, прачечная здесь работает по ночам...


End file.
